1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a time difference correction function and to a time difference correction method.
2. Related Art
There is a known electronic timepiece of related art having a function of correcting a time difference through operation of a crown, a switch, or any other component. In an electronic timepiece of this type, there is a proposed technology for replacing a time difference of, for example, one hour with one second and moving the second hand in accordance with the number of operations of the switch to a position within a range from a 0-second position to a 13-second position or a position within a range from the 0-second position to a 49-second position to determine a time difference set value (JP-A-2006-153655, for example).
In the method described in JP-A-2006-153655, however, when it is desired to change, for example, a time difference of 0 hours to a time difference of +9 hours, the switch needs to be pressed 9 times. The number of operations of pressing the switch therefore increases as the time difference increases.